Can't Keep Going On
by TheNerdHerd
Summary: Don't go." She whispered "I have to." That was the last anyone had ever heard from Harry Potter. H/Hr
1. Can't Keep Going On

_**Can't Keep Going On:**_

_**Can't Keep Going On**_

_Preface:_

_He wasn't supposed to leave. She begged him but her words were not enough to make him stay. No one knows where he is. For al they are concerned he is dead. A grave with his name lies beside his parents. His loved one mourns over him every waking moment. Harry James Potter has disappeared from the face of the earth._

**Chapter 1: "I hate the stars because I look at the same ones as you do, without you"**

Twenty-year old, Hermione Granger stared at the coffee cup in her hands. The steam rose from the black mug. She took a sip from the cup, it tasted bitter. Today marked the third year that Harry disappeared. Hermione wiped her eyes with the palm of her shaking hand. Her black painted nails dug into the flesh that covered her cheek. Why did he leave her without a word? She placed the half-full mug in the sink and left up to her room. She picked out her outfit for the day, which included a white sundress that went above the knee and white heels. She set her clothes on her bed and entered her bathroom. She ran the water in her shower and stepped in letting the warm water cover her body. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her, tears falling from her chocolate colored eyes. She walked into her room and started to dress. After she was fully clothed she entered her bathroom. Her wet hair hung straight, she had found a special shampoo that straightened it. She brushed through her hair and blow-dried it. She walked over to her long bathroom counter that had small containers of make-up. She put on some black eyeliner, waterproof mascara and cherry red lipstick. She exited her bathroom and walked back into her room. She missed him so; her heart broke whenever his name was said.

_Harry Potter._

She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse as she walked out of her room. She grabbed her white trench coat from the coat rack and her car keys out of the key bowl. She left her house locking the door behind her. She got into her car and started it. She drove down the all too familiar route to the cemetery. She parked her car where the others would park. She walked to his grave, she was there before anyone, and she kneeled beside the grave and read the words slowly.

_Harry James Potter_

_1980-1997_

_Loving boyfriend, friend, son and hero._

Tears welled in her eyes as she read the grave over and over. She already memorized the words on the grave of course. No one knew for sure where Harry was he went to fight Voldemort and never came back. He had succeeded in killing the Dark Lord but people believed Harry fell with him. Hermione remembered it clearly.

"_Don't go." She begged_

"_I have to." He whispered kissing her softly, she didn't want to leave his embrace. She knew that this could be their last good-bye. The last good-bye was always the hardest._

"_I love you," she whispered looking into his emerald green eyes._

"_I love you too, 'Mione." He smiled kissing her forehead. Then he turned and left into the smoke to find Voldemort. That was the last anyone had heard from Harry Potter._

Hermione blinked back the tears as she stood up.

"You got here early," Ron Weasley's voice came from behind her.

"I always do on this day." She replied her voice thick with the tears that threatened to fall.

"He loved you, you gave him his favorite moments." Ron said softly wrapping her in his embrace.

"I know, it just-just kills me to not know if he's dead or not." She whispered as Ron stroked her hair "When are the rest arriving?"

"Now," Ron said as car's piled into the parking lot. Hermione looked around at everyone who joined them on the day that Harry disappeared. They were all people who were close to him George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Ginny Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Luna Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, and Andromeda Tonks with Teddy. She noticed another man standing in the back that she didn't recognize.

"How are you, dear?" Molly asked hugging her.

"I get along, I miss him everyday." Hermione sighed

Everyone just spoke softly to one another while they stared at Harry's grave wondering where he was.

Hermione looked at the mysterious man and whispered in Ron's ear:

"Do you know him?"

Ron shook his head "I've never seen him before."

"Oh," Hermione said looking back to the grave.

Everyone parted but Hermione and the mysterious man. He approached her and Hermione stared at him.

"Is he dead?" the man asked "Is Harry Potter dead?"

"I don't know." Hermione replied cautiously "He disappeared after the war, he left his friends all behind."

"If he isn't dead then why is there a grave?" he asked

"Why do you care?" she replied harshly

"Curious, I'm truly sorry if I offended you."

"I forgive you, may I ask who you are?" she asked

The man looked away from her "I'm Jacob Steele." The man said quickly.

Hermione smiled in satisfaction "Hermione Granger."

"Yes, I know. The smartest woman of your era." He smiled at her.

Hermione blushed "Yes, well Harry was the leader of the Golden Trio."

"I wouldn't believe that, I would say you were." Jacob replied.

Hermione laughed for the first time in two years "Did you know Harry?"

"He and I were…close."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your loss."

"Ah, my loss is nothing compared to yours. If there's ever anything I can do don't hesitate to call." He handed her a piece of paper and swiftly left. Hermione smiled as he walked away. This was the first time she had been happy since Harry disappeared. Hermione pointed her wand at Harry's grave and whispered.

"_Rutilus Roses._" A strand of roses left the tip of the wand and fell in front of Lily, James and Harry's graves. She smiled happily and turned to her car. She drove home in deep thought, wondering why Jacob had been there at the remembrance of Harry.

**May 23, 1999 6:30pm**

**Dearest Diary,**

**I miss Harry. I miss him more today than any other day. Today marks the day where Harry left us. Why wouldn't he tell me where he went? I think about him everyday. I write letters that I never send. I don't know which is worse, sending the letter and getting a reply back from him or not getting a reply back. Today I wrote a letter. I should send it. I need to know if the love of my life is alive. I hate the stars, I used to watch them with him now they are just the balls of gas that they should be. My life has fallen apart. A man was at his grave today, he was interested in Harry…and me. It's too soon to move on from Harry though it would be wrong. I think I will write a letter and send it, I need to know now. Good-bye Diary,**

**Hermione.**

Hermione set down her pen and put her Diary behind the picture that hung above her bed. She went back to her desk and pulled out a fresh piece of parchement. She started to compose her letter.

_Dearest Harry,_

_Where have you gone? When you left you took my heart with you. I live everyday not knowing if you are alive or not. We made a grave, for we think the worst. It is beside your parents. I went today, today marks when you left me. I write because I need to know if you are alive or not. It kills me a little more not to know. I love you with my heart, why wouldn't you tell me? Or was your love for me all a lie? You never meant it at all? My heart earns a new hole each day I visit your grave. Ginny and Neville are married as are Ron and Luna. I haven't moved on. I shall wait for the day until you return to me. I long for the day where I can hold you in my arms again. Once you come home I will love you and never let go. I need to know, did Voldemort take you down with him or were you a coward and you left? Every day I feel uglier, I think you left because I'm not beautiful enough for you. I think that you left because I'm not enough. I have doubts about you and I just want you to come home and erase them. Come home, I need you._

_Hermione Granger._

Hermione handed the letter to the post owl at her window.

"Deliver to Harry James Potter." She said clearly. The owl nipped her fingers and set off to find her true love. Wherever he might be.

_A/N: So did you like it? Let me know! Bye!_


	2. Clarifations

_**Can't Keep Going On:  
Clarifations.  
**_

Hermione looked at the grandfather clock that sat beside her  
telly. It had been three days since she had sent the letter to Harry.  
The soft rap on the door made her snap out of her reverie and get off her couch. She made her way to the door slowly, though she knew who it was. She opened the door and smiled.

"You called?" Ginny asked as Hermione ushered her in. Hermione led her back to the living room in silence.

"I did it, I sent a letter to him three days ago." she said softly.

"Hermione," Ginny groaned rubbing her temple "we told you not to for a reason! If Harry left then he probably doesn't want to be contacted!"

Hermione sighed. She knew Ginny would say this, anyone would have said it to her.

"I now Ginny, but I had to-" she broke off "if Neville was gone and you didn't know if he was alive wouldn't you want to know?"

"Hermione, this isn't about Neville. This is about you, don't waste your time wishing on stars. 'Mione, Harry would want you to move on, not mope around your house all day. Honey, Harry's gone."

Ginny held Hermione's hand in her own. Hermione had tears well in her eyes she wouldn't believe it. She refused to. Believing he was gone was like giving up he was out there somewhere.

"Does the name Jacob Steele sound familiar?" Hermione asked cautiously

"Jacob Steele?" Ginny thought for a moment then shook her head "No, I've never heard of him."

"That was that, man at the cemetery. He said he was friends with  
Harry. But don't you think we would know that?"

"Maybe he had a friend at Privet Drive we didn't know about." Ginny said.

"Why wouldn't he have told us though, Ginny?" Hermione asked

"I don't know."

"He knew a lot, about the Golden Trio and me. If he was friends with Harry then he obviously knows of the magical world."

"Could he be a wizard himself?" Ginny asked crossing her ankles

"He could, there's something about him that's so-so familiar. I just can't place it yet." Hermione said putting the palm of her hand on her forehead.

"I can have Ron run a background check on him for you at the  
Ministry." she offered

"Could you?" Hermione asked

"Yeah of course!" Ginny smiled

"Thank you," Hermione said as she walked Ginny to the door.

"No problem, 'Mione. Just don't be a stranger okay?"

"Okay." Hermione smiled as her closed the door.

Hermione looked at her window. The post owl tapped on it lightly with mail in his mouth. She went slowly through her letters. Witch Weekly, Daily Prophet, coupons for Honeydukes, junk, junk, and junk. A letter fell to the ground and Hermione picked it up smiling.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of:  
George Weasley  
To  
Diana Spells.  
When: July 31, 1999  
Where: The Burrow  
Presented by Molly and Arthur Weasley parents of the groom._

Hermione smiled and wrote the date on the calendar by her kitchen. So George was marrying Diana already. Then Hermione smiled even more, they had chosen to have their wedding on Harry's birthday. She knew for a fact that they had chosen that date on purpose. Hermione smiled and walked to her fireplace. She grabbed a bit of Floo Powder in her hand and stated:  
"The Burrow!"

The green flames enveloped her and she was in the Weasley's fire place.  
"Hermione!" George grinned walking over "Nice to see you around here."

"Its good to see you too, George." she smiled "So your getting married?"

George chuckled "I'm still shocked she said yes, I only asked her  
yesterday."

Hermione was shocked "And Molly has already sent out invitations?"

George looked at her "What? My mum already-what?"

Hermione laughed and handed him the invitation. George groaned.

"That old woman knows how to eavesdrop. She must have heard Diana and I talking last night. You wouldn't believe what she asked Rona and I last night at dinner."

"What did she ask?" Hermione smiled, it was nice to chat with one of her good friends.

"She asked when we were going to get off our lazy arses and give her grandchildren! Ron spit his water out and Diana blushed. Ron  
spluttered that he has just gotten married and I said that I had just proposed. Diana was bright red and she said that my mum would only have to wait nine months! She's pregnant!" George grinned

"Congratulations!" Hermione smiled

"Thanks, why she doesn't bother Ginny with this pregnancy stuff I don't know. So last night I got a fiancée and found out that I'm going to be a father. So far this week is great." he grinned

"How's the shop?" she asked as they sat down

"Busy as ever, maybe even busier than before!" George chuckled heartily

"That's great!" she smiled "So you're going to be a dad, George! That's amazing."

"Yeah, I can't wait until he or she is born!" George said "Of course there will be late night feedings and sleepless nights but we're having a baby!"

Hermione laughed and looked at the clock "Well I'd better get going, bye George." she stood up and hugged the only twin left.

"Bye 'Mione," George said as she stepped through the Floo.

Hermione was back at her home. Home sweet home. She walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water. She sat on the couch and started to read her  
book. Her eye read the pages but her mind didn't. Her thoughts were elsewhere. She wanted to know when he would return, her heart along with it. Harry would have been excited to be 'Uncle Harry' in only nine short months. Harry had always wanted a family, Hermione had hoped that she could give him that. She thought back to their first kiss, he had been comforting her because she had watched Lavender Brown kiss Ron. Her head had been on his shoulder and he had kissed her. That moment she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She wanted to marry him, have children with him, grow old with him, and fight beside him as she had done five years previous. She must had fallen asleep on the couch because the sound that awoke her was a small consistent tapping that came from her living room window.  
She looked at the clock 3:30; the post didn't run this late. She sighed and got up. She thanked the post owl and opened the letter. The reading of the letter took only a matter of seconds. After the last word of the letter was read the letter fell from her limp fingers. Now on the cream colored ground laid the piece of parchment with familiar handwriting written upon the invisible lines. The words simply said:  
_I can't. HP_  
Harry James Potter was alive.

_A/N: Okay I put the authors note down here because I got a review with some questions! So here are the answers PiscesHatesScorpois! First of all thank you for the wonderful review it makes me really happy to know you all like my writing! Second yes I wish Ginny had married Neville too. I hate Ginny unless she is with Neville I just have this huge grudge towards her. And for the whole Jacob Steele bit, wait a few chapters and everything will become clearer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	3. A Horrible Surprise

**Can't Keep Going On:**

**A Horrible Surprise.**

_A/N: Enjoy the next chapter!_

**Chapter 3: "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back it's yours forever."**

Hermione stared at the letter that was lying on her floor. Her perfect vision became blurry as unshed tears filled her chocolate colored eyes. He was alive. Harry was alive. She wasn't sure if she had the strength to walk, she took a step forward and picked up the letter re-reading the two words. Her fingers trailing over his signature. She held the letter gingerly in her left hand while she walked upstairs to her desk. She placed the letter on the antique cherry wood desk and sat down in the chair. She opened one of the fragile drawers and pulled out a pen and paper. No sound was heard through the silent room except the scratching of her pen on the paper. No thoughts ran through her mind, she wrote the letter as if she were a car on autopilot. When the pen had stopped running over the page writing in her beautiful calligraphy she stared at the page and read the letter in her head.

_You don't understand how relieved I am to know you're alive. I miss you everyday. Why can't you come home? This is where you belong. Here, in England, with me. George is getting married no doubt he sent you an invitation. Diana is also pregnant. Why did you leave? I have so many questions but no answers to them. Molly doesn't go a day where she isn't looking out the window waiting for you to come home. She misses you too you were an honorary Weasley._ _If you're afraid to come home, don't be. We will all act as if nothing happened. When you left you took a part of us with you, we're nothing. I don't go a day without going through a box of tissues. Ron doesn't go a day without thinking what it would be like to have you working beside him. I will come looking for you and I will bring you home where you belong._

_Hermione_

She walked to her owl's cage and tied the letter to her leg. Athena nipped her fingers and flew away knowing exactly where she would be sent. Hermione walked into her bathroom and stared at her complexion in the mirror. Her naturally rosy complexion was paled; her eyes were frozen in shock, pain and fear. Her body was shaking so hard that her teeth clinked together. She wrapped herself in her white bathrobe after she had removed her clothes. She ran the water in the bathtub and checked the temperature. She slid into the tub and closed her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks, why was she crying when she knew that he was alive? Perhaps she was crying because he wouldn't come home. Or the words he chose to write:

_I can't_.

The words themselves worried her to the point where she couldn't breathe. She got out of the bathtub and pulled on her pajamas. She brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail. She walked into her room and sat back down at her desk. She continued to stare at the letter, not taking her eyes off his signature. Why couldn't he come home? Was someone not letting him? A thought popped into her brain that made her cry out in agony. What if he had met another woman and had children with her? Was that why he couldn't come home? She opened a drawer and gingerly placed the letter inside. She threw back the maroon colored covers of her bed and slid in. She rolled on her side and turned off the night and closed her eyes. This all made no sense to her, if he loved her why did he leave in the first place? The war had been hard on everyone but they were getting though it together. They could have helped him, he didn't have to be a coward and run away. But she shouldn't feel anger towards the man she loved, perhaps he had a reason for leaving in the first place. She looked at the clock on her bedside table, the green lights illuminated 12:07. She turned on the light and sat back up in her bed. She leaned her head against her headboard. She reached behind the rose picture and pulled out her diary. She grabbed her pen from the end table drawer and began to write.

**Dear Diary,**

**Harry wrote me today. It was a shock to me, I feel as though my world is crashing around me. I don't know which is worse. Thinking he was dead or knowing he doesn't want to come home. I miss him terribly, why can't he see that? Maybe I didn't give him everything he wanted. Perhaps I didn't give him the family he had always wanted early enough. Perhaps that is why he left me. I want- no I need to find him. I need him like I need oxygen to breathe. I've spent too many sleepless nights crying over him sure that he was dead. Now I'm not going to let him slip out of my hands again. I need to find him before he runs away again. Maybe Jacob can help me. Ron can track where Harry has been somehow. Everyone will help me, but I don't know if I want to tell them about the letter. Tell me Diary, is it wrong to keep a miracle such as this away from them? I know I shouldn't but I feel like I have too. But he must still love me if he wrote me back, right? Yes, yes Harry must still love me. Thank you for listening to me.**

**Hermione.**

Hermione set down her pen and replaced her diary in the spot where it belonged. He still loved her he had too. She looked at the clock and wonder idly if it was too late to call Jacob. She needed someone to talk to and she felt like it was him she had to speak to. She climbed out of bed and wrapped her black silk robe around her body. She walked down the stairs to her refrigerator and took his number out from under one of her heart magnets. She held the piece of paper in her hand and walked over to the phone dialing the number on the keypad. When the first ring came she thought about hanging up, maybe it was too early in the morning to call him. She was about to hang up the phone when someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a tired voice said from the other side.

"Jacob? It's Hermione, I'm sorry if I woke you." She apologized

"No, no you didn't wake me up. I was just-uh making a cup of coffee." He said sounding wide-awake "What did you need?"

"I just needed someone to talk to." Hermione replied twirling her finger through the phone wire.

"Did you want to come over?" he asked

"Could I? I just really need someone to talk to."

"Yeah, I live on Drankfort Way number 204." He said

"I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"See you then." Then he hung up.

Hermione walked up to her room and opened her closet. She pulled out a pair of black yoga pants, a white tank top and black ballet flats. She grabbed her coat from the coat rack and headed out the door. She got into her car and drove down the streets reading the signs. She found his street and turned on it she continued to read the house numbers until she found his home. His house wasn't large nor was it small. The house looked to be two stories and was made out of different rocks. The door was wooden, it looked more like an over sized cottage then a house. Hermione parked her car in the driveway and began to walk up the rock path to his house when something caught her eye. She looked into a window that led into his study. He was writing a letter and he gave it to his owl. He looked at the clock and pulled a wand out of his desk drawer. Hermione gasped in what was horror and happiness. He didn't look at her but she saw everything. His emerald green eyes, his unruly raven colored hair, his toned muscles from years of Quidditch. Then he started to look like the Jacob she had met at the remembrance. Tears spilled down her cheeks. He looked up and saw her, his eyes widened and he ran through the house but she was already down the street in her car.

Jacob Steele was Harry Potter.


	4. Phone Calls

**Can't Keep Going On:**

**Phone Calls**

_A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Whoo Hoo seven more days until I put up Perfect Passion! And STAR testing is over so I have more time to write! *claps hands* Well enjoy the fourth chapter in Can't Keep Going On!_

It had been three days since Hermione found out that Jacob was really Harry. She sat in her kitchen beside the phone listening to it ring. Half of her body begged to answer it but the other half said ignore it. She listened to it ring a fifth time until her voicemail came up:

"_Hi you've reached Hermione! I either can't get to the phone right now or I'm not home to leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

"Hermione, it's me again. Look I'm sorry, just please answer the phone. I need to talk to you. I can explain everything, about what you saw. Please just answer the phone, bye."

Then he hung up. Hermione sighed as she erased the seventeenth message. She got up from her place beside the chair and opened her black refrigerator and pulled out a small bag of carrots. She poured the carrots on a plate and poured some ranch beside it. She dipped the orange stick into the dressing and took a bite. She dropped her carrot once the phone rang again. She checked the caller I.D. and sighed going back to eat her carrots.

_Jacob Steele_

"_Hi you've reached Hermione! I either can't get to the phone right now or I'm not home to leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

"Hermione now I know you're ignoring my calls. You know I love you. I hadn't meant to hurt you at all. When you sent me that letter I was happy you thought I was still alive. Please I just need to hear your voice. I want to explain everything to you. Why I left, why I never wrote. Please."

Hermione rolled her eyes and put her plate into the sink. She walked upstairs and picked out her outfit for the day. An orange tank top, blue jeans, and blue converse. She set her outfit on her bed and walked into her bathroom to take a shower. The warm water relaxed her tensed muscles. Downstairs she heard the phone ringing. He wouldn't give up. Since she had left his house he had called her every five minutes or so. And every phone call she had ignored. She turned the water off and reached for her bathrobe. She wrapped it around her and walked into her room closing the curtains with her wand so no one could see her while she dressed. After she was fully clothed she walked into the bathroom to blow-dry her hair and do her make-up. Today seemed like a nice day for a walk in the park. Hermione grabbed her car keys and got into her car as she drove to the park. She parked her car on the side of the road where other cars parked as she made her way over. She let out a large groan as her cell phone rang.

"What?" she hissed

"Can you let me explain?"

"What can you possibly explain, Harry? You left me broken hearted and you left all your friends!"

"The war took a lot out of me, Hermione. After the war, when I saw Fred and Remus and Tonks and Moody. When I saw all of them dead I couldn't take it. I went to fight Voldemort and I left. I left without saying good-bye. I was gone for two years before I realized everything that I had left behind. Worst of all I left behind you. I understand if you don't forgive me, actually I don't. I love you. So I'll just leave again, out of your life and you can pretend I'm dead again. I just needed you to know I was okay."

"Harry, don't be stupid. Don't go." She said but then she heard the dial tone, he had hung up. She cussed loudly as she hurried and got into her car. Dumb bloke was so self-sacrificing. Did he really think he could pop out of nowhere and then leave again? She banged her hand on the steering wheel as she stopped at a red light. He couldn't leave her again. She wasn't sure if she could handle that again. She would have believed it anyway, now that she knew he was alive. Now he was just being stupid and running away again. Didn't he know that they were just having a row? That it would be all over soon? That everything would be back to normal once she calmed down. The light turned green and she started to drive to his house again. He had better be there when she got there. Just a few more streets and she would be there. She cussed again as she was stopped at another red light. He had been with her since fifth year! The light turned green and she drove again. She pulled up and parked in his driveway She looked in the windows to find the house empty, there was no sign of him. Warm tears spilled down her cheeks as she hit the window in agony. Harry had left her….._again_.


	5. Never Meant To Be

**Can't Keep Going On:**

**Never Meant To Be**

A/N: First of all, sorry about the chapter being so short, it looked a lot longer on Word than it did on the website. Second of all, wow. Wow about two minutes after I posted the chapter I got reviews! Thank you so much! So I really hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Hermione walked back to her car and sat in the driver's seat. He was gone he had left again. She sighed and saw something hanging on the door. She got out of the car and walked over to the door. She picked up the piece of parchment and read it.

_Hermione,_

_If you've found this I guess you came after me. But I've made too many mistakes as it is. Go ahead and write I won't send a reply. I wish you had never found out. Or that you had let me explain. I guess some stories don't get happy endings, or at least ours didn't. Ron will have his happily ever after with Luna, Ginny with Neville, George with Diana. Our love Hermione, this was never meant to be. You and me will never get the happily ever after you wanted. Some things are never meant to happen, our love was one of them. I love you, I always have and will. Be happy for me. Don't look, I'll just keep running away. You were right Hermione, you always are. I'm a coward, I want to keep your love. But I can't you don't belong with me._

_Good-bye Hermione,_

_Harry James Potter_

Hermione held the letter in her hands and laughed. He wanted her to chase after him.

"If it's a chase you want, Potter, it's a chase you'll get." She said shaking her head.

She climbed into her car and drove the familiar route home. This time she wasn't driving in a panic. She parked her car in her driveway and headed up the stairs to her room. She found her old school trunk under her bed and set it on her bed. She opened her closet and looked at her clothes. She started picking out shirts and throwing them on the bed so she could pack them. A thin long-sleeved maroon colored shirt, a thin black and Grey striped long-sleeved shirt, an orange T-shirt, a black T-shirt, a few tank tops, and her black jacket. She went into her dresser and pulled out some sweats, jeans, skirts, and shorts. She walked over to her shoes and grabbed her black heels throwing those on the pile. She walked over to her bed and started packing her things. Once her trunk was full she walked outside and put it in the trunk of her car. She left back inside and opened a small safe she had. There was about two hundred muggle dollars and about five hundred galleon (Harry had given her some money for 'shopping' before he left the first time). She put the small coins in a black beaded coin purse and put the muggle money in her wallet. She grabbed a water bottle and a granola bar. Then Hermione went out into her car and started to drive. The fight was on to find Harry, he was wrong. Their love _was_ meant to be. She sighed as she drove around in the night. The streets were deserted, nobody was walking nor driving. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. Parked her car on the side of the road and got out. She walked around the streets, a small café was open on her left and on her right a broken down building. She walked into the café and looked around, she saw a figure with his head down. She decided to investigate. She walked to the counter and ordered a peppermint coffee. She sat down a few tables away from the man, watching him. He did nothing but read the newspaper. She looked closely, he was a wizard, he was reading the _Daily Prophet._ She continued to sip at her coffee until the Styrofoam cup was empty. She threw the cup away and started out the door. The man she had been watching following her. She peeked behind her shoulder and realized that it wasn't Harry she had been watching. How you may ask. Because the man's jacket sleeve had been pulled up and you could see the dark green and inky Dark Mark. Hermione walked a little quicker so did the man. She held her wand tightly in her hand as she turned around.

"_Petrificus Totalus._" The man shouted and Hermione fell to the floor unable to move her body. The man removed his hood and Hermione was face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Granger, fancy seeing you here. I was just about to stop at your house for a little visit. Saved me a little bit of trouble of having to go get you." He laughed coldly before picking up her body "See the new Dark Lord asked me to come get you. I don't know why of course but he told me too."

_New Dark Lord?_ Hermione thought

"Oh yeah, you don't know who it is do you?" Draco spat as he sat her in the passenger seat of her car "Do you remember Edward Petty? He is the new Dark Lord."

Hermione sat in shock. Edward Petty had been an innocent and kind Gryffindor. He was about a half a year younger than she was but they got along well he had had an enormous-if she could have moved her lips she would have moaned. Edward had had an enormous crush on Hermione, every time he asked her out she would gently say that she was dating Harry. She looked at Draco from her peripheral vision, he was looking at the road.

"So is Potter really dead? Did he fall with the old Dark Lord?" he asked waving his wand so her lips were unfrozen.

"Y-Yes." She lied "He's dead."

"Serves the prat right." Draco said as he pulled in front of some gates. The gates opened and he continued to drive on the black road. The sides had perfectly trimmed black rose bushes with dead trees behind them. Hermione felt uncomfortable as the huge black manor pulled into view. A simple hunt for her loved one turned into a kidnapping.

_Hermione what have you gotten yourself into?_

_A/N: Sorry it's shorter than usual but it's longer than the last one!_


	6. The Manor

**Can't Keep Going On:**

**The Manor**

_A/N: Hey guys! I have a goal for the week for the count down until Perfect Passion. My goal is to have at least 500 people read my stories! I know it sounds weird but I was so close last week! I checked my traffic and it was 477, so close! Can you help me? OH and I'm dedicating this chapter to my BFFL! Her names LovesDaughter read her stories! _

Draco had un-thawed Hermione and told her to get out of the car. Hermione pulled her jacket tighter against her body as the cold wind bit at her hands and face like hungry dogs. Draco pulled the hood of his jacket again, hiding his cruel features. Hermione shakily followed him, her knees willing to give out from under her at any moment. The path that led up to the manor didn't have any lights along it. Hermione squinted into the darkness trying to see if there was anything she would trip upon. Mist that went up to their ankles danced across the path as they neared the dark manor, making it harder to watch the floor. Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her making her walk faster. Hermione gasped in pain at the tightness of his grip. He pulled her up the black marble stairs and let go of her wrist.

"Wait here," he hissed as he entered the manor. Hermione looked out into the place from which she just walked. The mist covered the ground from where her car was to the marble steps that she stood on. It looked like a monster of the night could jump out and kill her any minute. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she thought of the monsters that would jump from the mist. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her backward (into the manor) and she let out a scream.

"Shush mudblood!" Draco hissed in her ear. Draco grabbed her wrist as she walked her into the throne room.

"My Lord." Draco said bowing deeply.

"Good job, Draco. You're excused." Edward said, then he smiled at Hermione "Hermione Granger. My crush of five years."

"You still fancy me?" Hermione asked appalled.

"Of course." Edward nodded "What's not to like? You're beautiful, intelligent, kind, funny. Now that Potter's out of the way I can have you to myself. What do you say to being queen with me?"

"No." Hermione said furrowing her brow "Of course not! I'm in love with Harry even if he is de-dead."

Edward smiled a bit "I figured you would say that. I'll let you sleep on it. Fenir! Show our guest to her room."

Fenir Greyback emerged from the shadows and motioned her to follow him. Hermione followed him through the dark corridors the walls were made of a dark colored stone while the floor was a dark green, polished marble. Dark green and black candles floated in the air giving light to the corridor. Hermione stopped as Greyback opened a large wooden door.

"Your room." He said gruffly before leaving. Hermione entered the room and closed the door behind her. She inhaled the sweet aroma of roses and turned around. She blinked in shock at the beauty of the room. A large king sized bed was positioned in the middle of the room on the east wall, the sheets and comforter a dark green. The carpet beneath her feet was also dark green. The walls were made up of the same stone from the corridor but gray. A large cherry wood closet was in the corner of the west wall. Two cherry wood end tables sat on each side of the bed with a small lamp atop. Hermione opened the closet to find all her clothes and the heels she had brought already hanging on the racks of the closet. Some silk green dresses and a black silk nightdress that she hadn't brought also hung. There were also some shoes that weren't hers, black, green, and dark green slip ons, and green and dark green heels beside her black ones. She was in complete awe as she said on the bed. The mattress seemed to engulf her in softness, she could have fallen asleep in that moment. Hermione smiled then frowned.

_You're staying here for the night, maybe longer. At least they aren't torturing you. Enjoy it._ Her conscience said. She obediently followed it and slipped the black nightdress off the hanger. She took off her clothes and slipped the dress over her head. She looked at herself in the mirror that sat beside the closet. The dress went an inch or so below her knees with silver trimmings along the bust. She sighed and slipped under the covers. She turned on her side and turned off the light. Where was Harry? He had left her again, she was sure that their love was meant to be. Hermione pulled the blankets over her face tears streaming her paled complexion. Why had he left her, didn't he love her? It was true that she had pushed him away, but it was just a row! If he had listened for twelve damn more seconds he would have heard her say not to go! The dumb bloke! Now look where she was! She ran after him, to tell him not to go, to bring him home and now she was stuck here! With a psychotic nineteen year old and hundreds of death eaters! It was a death wish to refuse what he wanted, if she died here at least she would have died for something far more important. She was going to fight for Harry's love. She was going to fight to find him and to bring him home, before someone else did. Or worse Harry was dead. Hermione sat up and found a quill, blue ink, and a piece of parchment in one of the end table drawers. She bent over the table and started to write furiously.

_Harry,_

_I know you told me not to write but I'm going to anyway. I went looking for you, now I'm stuck in this place. I'm never going to give up on you on our love. You were wrong Harry James Potter our love __**is**__ meant to be. Reply or don't I don't care I'm going to keep writing until I'm out of here. I'm going to keep fighting you can either come to me or continue being a coward. I love you and giving up is like quitting._

_Hermione._

Hermione saw her owl, Athena, on the windowsill. Hermione had forgotten that she had brought her owl with her. She walked over and tied the letter to the owl's foot.

"Good girl," she cooed "you know whom it's going to don't you?"

Athena hooted and shook her leg that had the letter. She nipped Hermione's fingers appreciatively and flew out into the night. Hermione smiled and placed the objects back into their places. She slipped back into the bed and closed her eyes. Harry would get the letter, and she was one hundred percent sure that he would send a reply even if it was only a single word. She pulled the covers up to her shoulders and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Nightmare

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter!**

**DislicksicPotatoe: Um hun, I'm pretty sure that you have Fenir Greyback and Draco Malfoy mixed up. Draco Malfoy is indeed **_**not**_** a werewolf, Fenir Greyback is. So I do not understand the problem. I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just confused.**

**LovesDaughter: You silly little dork! Of course I dedicated my chapter to you! Yeesh who do you think I am? I love you!**

**Quinzy: Again, apologises! I've started writing smaller for some reason but I'm trying to quit that habit, so expect longer chapters!**

**Can't Keep Going On:**

Nightmare

_Hermione stood in a beautiful meadow. The grass and flowers danced in the breeze. Hermione inhaled the sweet aroma of the flowers. She sat in the grass and laughed as she soaked in the sunshine. She leaned back and her head hit something hard yet soft. She turned and brilliant emerald green eyes bored into her brown ones. _

_"You came back," she whispered as she turned around._

_"I'll always come back for you, 'Mione," Harry replied kissing her. _

_Hermione smiled, she had missed the feel of his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek_

_"Why did you leave?" she asked_

_"Let's not ruin the moment with questions like that," he smiled. _

_Hermione saw something shine behind her back as the sun hit it. He was going to propose!_

_"Fine with me," she smiled. _

_A smile came across his face and he pulled her closer to her kissing her cherry red lips again. Hermione let out a cry of pain and pulled away from him. Her white sundress was getting stained with scarlet, a silver dagger poked out from her abdomen. She looked at Harry with wide eyes and he laughed at her._

_"Bye 'Mione," he laughed as she fell on her back._

Hermione shot straight up panting, her fingers probing her abdomen for a dagger of some sort. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt no puncture in any part of her body. Her eyes trailed over to the grandfather clock by the door. Midnight. She had only been asleep for about two hours. Hermione wiped the sweat from her forehead and lay back down on her pillow. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm her heart rate.

_Tap. Tap-Tap. Tap_

Hermione sat up in her bed again to see Athena in the window with a letter tied to her leg. Hermione sighed and got out of the bed. She opened the window and Athena hopped in perching on the windowsill and offering her leg. Hermione smiled at her owl and stroked her feathers. Hermione untied the letter and opened it with held breath. She let out her breath when she saw it was more than one word.

_Hermione where are you? I'm coming to get you. Yes, I left but it's not worth you getting killed for it. Where are you? I love you Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm coming back._

_Harry_

Hermione felt her hear swell. Tears fell onto the parchment. He was coming for her. Better than that, he said he _loved_ her! Hermione smiled happily but then stopped. What was she supposed to tell him? She didn't even know if this was the manor she knew of; she didn't know where she was. Hermione grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote.

_I don't know. I'll owl you as soon I find out. I'm in a manor that's about all I can tell you for now. I love you too, that's why I went after you. I think I'm safe here…for now. I'm not sure what they have planned for me. I'll write you everyday until I know where I am._

_Hermione._

She gave the letter to Athena and shut the window as she fell back into a dreamless sleep. Harry loved her. Harry loved her. Harry loved her. Those thoughts ran through her head all night. When she woke up a smile played on her cherry red lips. She slipped out of the bed and made it. She walked into her closet and picked out her outfit setting it on her bed. She also noticed that she had more clothes in her closet than yesterday. Her outfit was a pair of brown cargo Bermuda's, a white tank top and brown high-heeled boots that went up to her calves. She looked back to her bed and a note lay on the pillow.

_Bathroom is down the corridor, second door after yours on the left. Towels and toiletries are already there._

_-Edward_

Hermione sighed and walked out into the corridor, the stone chilling her feet. She walked into the bathroom and removed her nightdress placing it on a hanger and stepping into the shower. Hermione smiled as the warm water spilled over her body. He loved her. He actually said he loved her. She washed her body and hair before stepping out and wrapping a towel around her body. She picked up her nightdress and cussed loudly realizing that she would now have to walk back to her room in a towel. She opened the door and sprinted into her room. She closed the door and dressed in her outfit for the day, brushing her hair and putting on some light make-up. She stepped out of her room to run into Draco.

"Mudblood," he nodded sharply.

"Malfoy," she replied, trying to walk around him.

"I'm supposed to get you breakfast and then take you to the Dark Lord. He wants to see you."

Hermione nodded and followed him down the corridor to the kitchens. Draco turned to her.

"What do you want?" he asked as a house elf walked over to them.

"Eggs, bacon and toast," she said.

"Tinsel would be happy to get misses her breakfast!" a house elf with blue eyes and dressed in a ragged cloth said happily.

"Thank you," Hermione grinned as the elf hurried away.

She remembered S.P.E.W then sighed, that hadn't been a success at all. The only person she had gotten who had _wanted_ to join was DianaSpells, George's fiancée. She cussed internally; their wedding was in two weeks! Tinsel brought Hermione her breakfast and she ate it slowly.

"Hurry up, Granger!" Draco snapped taking the plate away from her and pulling her out of the kitchens.

Hermione moaned as Draco pulled her to her 'death'. Little did she know a certain raven-haired boy with emerald green eyes was sitting in her room waiting for her.


	8. I'm Sorry

**YOU CAN SKIP AND GO ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER...UNLESS YOU REALLY REALLY WANT TO READ IT!**

Hi guys! It's me, TheNerdHerd...obivously. I won't be putting up chapters for awhile. My best friend in the world was in a terrible accident(no not LovesDaughter another one of my best friends) And between crying over them, being scared and worried and getting updates from them I won't have time or the enthusaim to type. I'll go on occasionaly to answer messages from my inbox and put updates on when a chapter MIGHT be put up. If I'm not on(and if it doesn't bother LovesDaughter) you can ask her for updates on how I am or my chapters.  
I'm sorry but this is a really tough time right now.  
Thank You for Reading,  
**TheNerdHerd**


	9. A Midnight Ride And A Wedding

**Can't Keep Going On:**

**A Midnight Ride And A Wedding**

_A/N: It is amazing to be typing again, most of the stress that didn't let me type has risen…that and schools over! Now you are stuck with me 24/7 for 2 months while I relax on summer vacation. Thank you all for understanding about my friends condition, it makes me feel wonderful that you all aren't like 'So what? He'll live hurry up and type betch!' So thank you again! Oh and I've meant to put this for awhile….*clears throat* __I'm backkkkk!_

**Love'sDaughter: Really? Gin, I know you are smarter than that. It says right there Quote: '**_**Little did she know a certain raven-haired boy with emerald green eyes was sitting in her room waiting for her.' **_**No, Gin, Snapes in her bedroom waiting to rescue her…but I still 3 u bestie!**

**Proudtobeatheaterkid: Thank you! And I hope you enjoy it!**

**Quinzy: I leave cliffies because….I'm evil! Hehe, and yes it is a lot of fun! **** Oh and look longer chapters!**

**Almac1991: Excatly! He should be nicer!**

**DislicksicPotatoe: You're forgiven, also I'm not one to hold grudges…okay yes I am but not against my readers! And I'm glad you enjoy my writing.**

_**Now since that's over you are permitted to read the next chapter!**_

"I love you," she says softly as she looks into his emerald green eyes

_He caresses her soft pale cheek softly "You know I love you too, but Voldemort-"_

_Hermione places her finger over his lips to stop him from finishing his sentence._

"_Don't ruin the moment, Harry. You're not going anywhere and neither am I, we're safe for now."_

"_He could appear any moment." He replies, his voice muffled by her finger_

"_Yes, but you'll keep me safe." She said removing her finger from his lips._

_Harry takes Hermione into his arms and he sits them down under a large oak. Together they bathe in the pale moonlight embraced in one another's arms, their undying love spreading even more through their bodies._

Hermione blinked as Draco pulled her aside. He smiled his Draco-ish grin at her before he slammed her back into a wall and held her there. Hermione heard bells ringing in her head until she gathered her jumbled thoughts. Her head was still throbbing.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" she hissed her chocolate brown eyes shooting daggers into his icy blue ones.

"I want to tell you a secret, Granger." He replied his smirk still clear on his face

"Me? A secret?" she rolled her eyes at him "I feel so honored."

"Oh you should, because this secret could tear your 'family', the Weasley's, apart if they knew."

Hermione felt her stomach drop, what was he hiding. No, the Weasley's were all very kind people, they couldn't be hiding any terrible secrets. The only secret that could be terrible was that Molly had once made a Love Potion.

"Maybe I should word this differently…could tear the Weasley's apart from someone if they found out, or-" he searched for a better hint then his grin grew even more hideous "if they found out it could stop a wedding."

Hermione stared at Draco, a blank expression falling over her face.

"George and Diana couldn't be hiding anything from their family, Malfoy." She replied icily

"It's what Spells is hiding _from_ Weasley."

Hermione suddenly felt nauseated she had always felt that Diana was hiding something from the Weasley's. Hermione knew for a fact that the baby Diana was currently carrying was George's but what about Henry? Diana had always had a guilty look in her eyes when she looked at her little- Hermione's heart stopped and her eyes widened as she thought of Diana's two year-old son, Henry and the man standing in front of her.

"Figure it out?" Draco asked rasing an eyebrow

"Henry-" she croaked "he's-George isn't"

"Spells cheated on Weasley with me. That little bugger is my kid."

Hermione was frozen, a bitter taste formed in her mouth and a large hatred towards the brunette started. George adored that little boy, he was positive the child was his. Hermione could see Henry, his mother's brown hair and his father's icy blue eyes. Eyes that were believed to be George's.

"Now you have to decide to tell them or not."

"I couldn't, I won't be out of here by the wedding." She growled before pushing past him and walking to Edward's Throne Room.

"Hermione, my dear, an excellent sleep I presume?" he asked

"Yes," she lied. Her night had been terrible, though Harry had pronounced his love for her was still there she couldn't help but think of her nightmare that had awoken her. The silver dagger that protruded out of her abdomen. It was a horrible dream that she couldn't help but feel something similar would happen. It was horrid to think Harry would do such a thing but she couldn't help but think something would happen.

"An excellent breakfast from that rat?"

"Yes, it was delicious."

"You don't seem happy," he replied a frown playing on his lips "how can I make you happy, my love?"

Hermione sighed and shook her caramel locks "I can't be happy here, Edward."

He laughed "No, no I don't think you understand. I _want_ you to be happy and Hermione? I _always _get what I want."

Hermione felt her jaw tighten as he spoke "This is one thing you won't be getting back." She retorted

Edward glared at her "Draco get her out of my sight."

Draco walked forward and grabbed Hermione's upper arm. She ripped her wand out of her pocket and spun around.

"Don't you _dare _touch me!" she shouted before storming out of the Throne Room. She walked up to her room and a loud scream escaped her lips as she saw a man standing near the window.

The man rushed forward and pushed his hand against her lips.

"Shut up, Hermione!" he begged

"Harry," she breathed her voice muffled from his hand. Her eyes filled with wet tears and one slid down her pale cheeks as she saw the love of her life standing in front of her. She had seen him through a window but she was filled with anger, shock and hurt at the time. She had left before she had been able to have a good look at him. Seeing him again, after three years of no contact or visits. He was home again, Harry had come for her. Harry loved her. A sob escaped her lips and he pulled her into his strong embrace. Oh for three long tormenting years she had pined for this moment.

"Harry, you're here."

"I'm here."

"We need to get out of here!" she exclaimed "Harry we need to leave _now!_" she hissed urgently

"I know," he replied pulling his Invisibility Cloak from his pocket. Harry wrapped the thin cloth around the two of them before ushering her to the window where his Firebolt waited for him (floating in the night's air.) Hermione looked at Harry as if he was insane.

"You _know_ I hate to fly." She whispered

A loud rap came from her door.

"GRANGER! GET OUT HERE!"

"On second thought…a fly sounds very nice!" she climbed on and felt Harry climb behind her before they took off. Hermione leaned back against Harry's chest as they flew, her eyes squeezing tight telling herself not to look down. She felt Harry chuckle as she let out a small whimper.

"Open your eyes." He whispered softly.

They were now over a lake, which looked more like a river from how high they were. The lake sparkled in the moonlight like a thousand diamonds laying on the surface.

"Hold on tight." Harry said, Hermione tightened her grip on the broom and he dove down. They were flying just above the lake, their worn shoes softly skimming the surface making small ripples behind them. Hermione bent down and let her fingers dip in the water, it was as cold as ice and it numbed them fast. She pulled out her hand and watched in awe as the small droplets of water dripped from her fingers.

"Having fun?" Harry asked softly

"This is beautiful, it's-it's simply amazing." She said, she laid her head on his back and closed her eyes savoring the amazing picture in her head. She felt Harry pull up and they lifted higher into the night sky. Hermione stared at the moon, it was full and beautiful. She wanted to reach out and grab it, though she knew that was impossible. Harry kissed the top of her hair.

"To the Weasley's? We do have a wedding to be at in two weeks time."

Hermione bit her lip, guilt flooding her body and she started to feel the weight of the "secret." She didn't want to ruin George and Diana's marriage but she couldn't let him marry her knowing that Henry wasn't his.

"Are you alright? You seem…tensed."

"Or guilt ridden," she replied softly

"About?" he pressed

"Diana and George have a two year-old named Henry. In nine months they're expecting another little one but…Henry isn't George's."

"How long have Diana and George been together?" Harry asked trying to see the problem

"Since their fifth year so…"she counted in her head "six years."

Harry gave up "I don't see the problem."

"Henry isn't George's, he's Draco Malfoy's."

"Diana cheated on George with the _ferret_?" he said slowly

"Yes, I can't let George marry her without knowing but I can't ruin their marriage."

"We'll take care of it." He promised "Before the wedding."

Two weeks later

The Weasley's had been shocked when Harry came along with Hermione. Overly excited, Hermione wouldn't look at Diana whatsoever. Her hatred towards the brunette grew more and more every time Hermione looked at the innocent two year-old.

"Diana you look beautiful." Ginny said as Molly placed the veil over Diana's face

"You think so?" Diana asked biting her lip

Molly wiped the tears falling from her eyes "My second wedding I've planned and now you're marrying my son."

Diana laughed and turned to Hermione "Do I look alright?" she asked trying to smile through her nervousness.

"Perfect." Hermione said as her stomach churned

"Well, it's time." Diana said as she took a deep breath. The ladies walked downstairs and outside while Diana stayed behind so no one could see her. Molly took her seat in the crowd as Hermione and Ginny stood at the altar. The wedding march started and Diana walked down the flower petal littered aisle on Arthur's arm. George smiled at her and Diana winked at him. Hermione felt even more nauseous and Harry gave her a small smile. Hermione listened as Kingsley went through the weddings procedure.

"If anyone thinks this couple should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

Hermione didn't want to, but she _had_ too. She looked at Harry and he gave a small nod.

"I object!" Hermione said and Diana spun around in shock as the crowd gasped and whispers filled the silent air.

"Miss Granger?" Kingsley asked

"George, you can't marry Diana because…" Hermione looked away "because Henry isn't your child! She cheated on you with Draco Malfoy."

Diana had tears falling down her face as she turned to George.

"Is that true?" he asked

Diana started to sob, everyone knew the answer then. George swiftly left the altar, Fred, Ron and Harry following him while Diana was left at the altar alone and unmarried. Diana turned around and looked at Hermione.

"I was going to tell him, you _ruined _my wedding!"

"When were you going to tell him?" Hermione retorted though she felt even more guilty

"That was for me to decide." Diana cried out as people filed into the house.

Hermione looked out the glass door and saw Diana still sitting on the steps in her wedding dress crying. Harry wrapped his arms around her as Hermione took a sip of her champagne. Dinner was going on and George wasn't paying any attention to the woman outside. Molly had gone out and tried to get her to come inside but she had refused.

"Did I do the right thing?" Hermione asked softly

"He deserved to know." Harry replied taking a sip from his champagne glass.

"I can't help but feel guilty." Hermione whispered as she opened the door and stepped out into the night.

_A/N: I think this is my longest chapter yet! Well enjoy and review because you know how much I love those things! And I'll give you an imaginary cookie! Until my next chapter!_


	10. Losing Yourself

Can't Keep Going On:

Losing Yourself

_A/N: YAY SUMMER VACATION! More time to type and read _The Time Traveler's Wife _by Audrey Niffenegger. This is an amazing book! Now to answer reviews._

Proudtobeatheaterkid: I'm sorry for the confusion, the part in the beginning was a memory only a few days before Harry disappeared. You will see several more of those in the beginnings of the next chapters. I hope I cleared this up. Also, I was very busy (I was rushing to the hospital to see my friend) and realized I had forgotten to even mention that Harry had arrived at the Weasley's so I quickly typed that and posted before I left so please look forward to me fixing their lack of emotion. And yes, I know that Draco wouldn't tell Hermione that quickly but he was giving her the pain and guilt of either keeping the secret to herself or ruining George and Diana's marriage (sadly she chose the second option). But if you read this chapter…I won't ruin it

**DriftWood1965: Hermione shouted it in the middle of the wedding because I decided to add another conflict. First, if she waited until after George would already be married to Diana and there would be no point. Second, if she did it before hand they would end the wedding and Diana would be thrown out with Henry and the baby. So I chose the third option. I took all of Hermione's anger and hatred towards Diana and made her embarrass the poor thing at her wedding in front of her family and friends. And you'll realize in this chapter…I won't ruin it for you either **

**Quinzy: Yes, it is great to be back. I MISSED ALL OF YOU! **

_She opens her chocolate eyes as the morning sun swims across her eyelids. She is met with the beautiful green color of the leaves on the oak above her, nature is beautiful in the earliest morning. The faint sound of a beating heart drums in her eardrums, Harry is sleeping underneath her. Hermione thinks of the fear she feels deep in her chest, a fear so large it makes her feel nauseated. Voldemort was coming and he wouldn't stop killing wizards and witches until he found Harry. A tear slides down her pale cheek as she watches the sleeping teen beneath her. He looks so peaceful while he is asleep. Hermione can only wonder if Harry is prepared and strong enough for the upcomming battle? How can she go on if he didn't exist in her life? She couldn't that is the answer, she couldn't._

Hermione opened her eyes as the thick green curtains let in the morning's first light. She sat up in her bed and let in a sigh of relief.

"It was all a horrible, horrible dream." She whispered to herself though her heart broke a bit. That meant she had dreamed of Harry also.

"Some of it, not all of it." A deep voice chuckled from the bed

A beautiful smile spread across Hermione's lips at the sound of Harry's voice. She hadn't dreamt him! He was still there with her!

"Harry? How-How-" she stuttered

"Did I get here?" he chuckled pulling her to his chest "I flew, my Firebolt is in the corner over there, I hope you don't mind."

"So the secret Malfoy told me. Me ruining the wedding." She rambled

Harry sighed sadly "The secret I wish was a dream, you ruining the wedding…never happened."

Hermione felt the guilt that had risen from her body return…along with the hatred and anger towards Diana. Hermione still didn't understand how Diana could cheat on George and allow him to think that he was the father of their two year-old son!

"How could Diana allow George to think Henry was his?" Hermione growled

Harry stroked her caramel colored hair and kissed her forehead "Don't you wonder how you got into bed if you had an awful dream?" he asked trying to change the subject

"Yes, but don't change the subject, Harry!" she exclaimed "Think of poor Henry, you can see his biological father's looks! The eyes, his nose!" she continued

"Hermione, don't-don't ruin their marriage okay? George loves Diana-"

"Then she shouldn't have cheated on him, Harry!" she hissed exasperated "How did you stay without them seeing you anyway?" she asked

Harry smiled, glad for the subject change "Well, I came in through the window. I had my invisibility cloak so when you came in I hid. You heard me and screamed, I had to shut you up somehow so I cast _Silencio _on you. You got angry until I explained everything."

Hermione shook her head at him "I had been excited," she sighed "I thought you had gotten me out of this horrid place."

"I wish I could," Harry replied grimly "but Death Eaters. Who the hell does Edward think he is? I'll kill him too."

"Harry don't be so cold," she replied softly "he thinks he loves me. He's very powerful and-"

"And he should have stayed at Hogwarts where he belongs!" he interruped harshly

"Harry… I'll get out of here."

"If I hadn't left, if I had stayed!"

"Then we would be married and have children, I can't not blame you, Harry. As much as I wish I could and you wish I could, I can't. This is all your fault."

"Just blame me like that Hermione! Don't you think I'm envious? He's had you for weeks and I've had you for _twenty bloody minutes!_" he yelled

"It _is_ your fault!" she said softly "But we can get through it…past it together and leave it behind us. Go home, have a few children."

"Maybe I should have just stayed where I was, never became Jacob Steele."

"So you'd rather not see me again."

"No!" he exclaimed "No! I love you! It's just-just maybe things would be easier if I had stayed away."

"Easier? _Easier?_ Would it have been easier for me to look in the mirror every morning and wonder if you were with another woman? Having children with her instead of me? Or me thinking I'm not good enough for _you?_ No, Harry it wouldn't be easier."

"Hermione I had no idea-" he started

"YES! YES YOU DID! I SENT YOU A BLOODY LETTER, HARRY! A BLOODY LETTER TELLING YOU HOW I FEEL AND YOU REPLIED WITH A _I CAN'T!_ YOU HAD EVERY IDEA!" she screamed at him before running out the door and slamming it behind her. She knew where she was going, she was going to cause him the hurt he had caused her. She would cause him and Diana all the pain they deserved. She pushed back the huge oak doors and walked up to Edward.

"I'll do it. I'll become your queen."

"I knew you would aggree in time." Edward smiled

Hermione Jean Granger was losing herself piece by piece.


End file.
